Monsters/Beasts of Talnere lore
Silverfish Silverfish are small creatures that reside in deep mines and crevices. Silverfish are a type of grub they have a hard shell that resembles stone and they have the ability to burrow underground and blend in with the stone. These grubs are found in almost any cave around Talnere. They are a pest to many worker/builders as silverfish destroy projects with there burrowing ways and lay eggs that hatch almost a day later. They have destroyed Thousands of homes, mines, and mountains. Silverfish breed at a fast rate and due to to there need to eat rock and stone if even one gets into anywhere it means doom for you home if you don't find it and its eggs with in twenty four hours. Silverfish eggs are used heavily in alchemy and are prized among healers and mages alike. If eggs are cracked open they release a poisons goo that is used to poison animals and humans alike. However silverfish themselves are useless they are full of the bodily substances and if squished to death they explode violently there hard shell and poisonous fluid flies everywhere. However if you own an ocelot they make a great meal for them and they have the ability to sniff them out and kill them before they become a big issue. most silverfish die easily due to the Ocelots because of there sharp teeth and the Ocelots are immune to the poisons that the silverfish are filled with. If attacked silver fish will open there great mouths revealing there sharp teeth and they will attempts to bite you to death. In fact there ability to eat stone come from two enzymes located in there mouths and when its released it melts stone into a slush and gives silverfish the ability to slurp it up. They live off of a diet of stone, rock, water, and heavy dirt's. Zombies Thought to be minions of Dalvec, The Zombie is an undead version of a mortal. It is said that if certain people die, and Dalvec sees it worth-his while to bring them back, he or one of his accomplices will "awaken" the corpse. However, they have not perfected the art of re-animation, and because so, most Zombies have rotting skin and deteriorating flesh. It has been noted that if a Zombie is killed, he will leave behind a slab of its flesh, HOWEVER it is not advised to eat it as it will upset ones stomach for a short amount of time, and most of the nutrients you get from it, will leave very quickly. It is also frowned upon to eat this "rotten flesh" as it is considered cannibalism. Skeletons Again, said to be warriors of Dalvec. Most believe the Skeletons are just skinless Zombies, and for the most part they're right. But don't think that just because they are just a bag-of-bones that they will be an easy kill. Due to their loss of muscle and skin, they obviously wouldn't last in close-range-combat, all you would have to do is yank and one bone, and it would fall apart. They know this, Skeletons' are specially trained in long-ranged-combat, using bows. They are deadly accurate, can hit a cow from 10 meters away....although they don't hunt livestock. It is said that Dalvec commanded both Zombies and Skeletons to attack ONLY mortals, all types of life. They target Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, and Humans alike and they are a force to be reckoned with. On the bright side, once killed they may drop a few arrows, and a couple bones. Farmers have discovered that if you ground the bones into dust, they can be used for farming. Spiders The spiders are a very common site around Talnere and its surrounding areas. They tend to come out at night, but in rare cases may be found in the daytime. When encountered in the daytime however, the spider will not attempt to attack you, researches have said that the reason behind this is due to the fact that a spiders vision is impaired in the presence of sunlight, and therefore can't track you as good as in the nighttime. Another rare kind of spider has been reported in abandoned mine shafts. This spider is much smaller than the average spider, but packs a bigger punch. This "cave spider" as people have taken to calling it is poisonous, not enough to kill you on its own, but enough to hurt you substantially. The way to distinguish between these two spiders, is that the Cave Spider is very blue in color, whereas the average spider is dark-brown, or black in color. Spider have also been spotted as mounts for Skeletons, making a bit of a challenge. Both must be taken on separately and can be quite a pain to kill due to the Skeleton's usual choice of bow, and the spider's agility, however, once you manage to kill one of the two, the other should be a piece of cake to finish off. Spiders are valued for their silk which can be used to make bows, fishing poles, and even woven into wool. The spiders eyes are also prized among Alchemists and Assassins who can use them to brew a nasty poison. Creepers The Creepers are a very dangerous type of beast. They have been said to explode violently when angered, this results in the death of the creeper and possibly the thing it was protecting itself from, (if the thing in question is not dead, it is most likely seriously wounded). Creepers have resided on Talnere for as long as anyone can remember. Not much is known about the unique specimens..most likely because anyone who attempts to study them usually ends up missing a few limbs. However, an anonymous adventurer described them as: "Crunchy, like dry leaves". The name "Creeper" was bestowed upon the creature due to its nature to stalk its prey without saying anything other that that sinister "Kst-sssss," the sound that signals when your fate is sealed. Architects, carpenters, and citizens alike all have grown a distaste for the Creeper, as its explosive nature usually results in the destruction of homes and property. The monster is usually killed on site, or avoided completely, depending on the person facing it. When killed the beast drops sulpher, a very pungent powder, used in the making of Trinitrotoluene, or TNT. The grey powder also is very useful among alchemists who use the stuff in order to make throw able potions. The Creepers have just recently gone into an unexpected hibernation. It is unknown how long this hibernation will last, as well as if we might see these creatures again. Farlanders Farlanders, also known as Endermen, are a very unusual beast. Many may even call them "alien". They have just recently been appearing around Talnere and causing terror into many. The Farlanders are completely black, with odd crypic symbols encompassing most of their bodies. Many have reported witnessing Farlanders picking up small amounts of things and disappearing elsewhere. Farlanders are normally passive, until you look directly at one. As soon as you make direct eyecontact with a Farlander they will freeze in place until you look away, as soon as you do the Farlander will shake violently, unhinge its jaw and run straight at you! If you are too far away they will teleport to closer range, and begin to attack you. Farlanders are very strong, and not everyone who has fought one have left alive. They are also not affected by arrows, if you shoot an arrow at a Farlander, it will teleport out of range of the arrow, and continue on its fight with you. However, they have a weakness. If you submerge yourself in a lake, ocean, or any other body of water you are safe from the the Farlanders attacks. For some odd reason if a Farlander comes in contact with water it will instantly burn them. When killed they drop an odd orb that denizens of Talnere have took to calling an Ender Pearl. When thrown, the user will be instantly teleported to where the orb lands, but be warned, teleportation is not an easy magic to master, the user of the Ender Pearl will be minorly hurt as they are teleported to where the orb crashed. Few also believe that these strange beings belong to another dimension, and have devoted lengthy amounts of time trying to find this "other realm". Slimes Not much is known about these odd gelatinous beings. It has been said that they like to take inheritance in deep underground caves, and ravines. Few have also reported that theses slimes tend to leave a trail of slime, which makes them easily traceable. Those who encounter these beings, can sell the traces of slime for a high price. Many engineers take pride in the sticky residue that is in the slime, and can use it for piston work.